


Drown in You

by Driftingrosalie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftingrosalie/pseuds/Driftingrosalie
Summary: 再他娘的干一炮
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 29





	Drown in You

Drown in You

原作：Final Fantasy XIV

参考：游戏主线  
苍穹秘话

CP:奥尔什方·灰石（蛮神）/公式光（侍）（斜线有意义）

分级：R-18

警告：纯手冲文（没有剧情，BUG可能），涉及触手，产卵,cunt boy和OOC等要素  
无刀纯肉，请放心食用。

【如果觉得雷请现在关闭，不接受任何出警】

建议配合BGM：Drown in You-Daughtry

角色属于他们，OOC属于我

本来光之战士回到巨龙首营地的初衷是在可能真的赴死之前再稍稍看望一下故人，这副身体现在已经冷冰冰的了，直直往下坠。但他强忍着不适，尽管步伐沉重，在旁人看来也只不过是可能连续的讨伐使他过于劳累。毕竟冒险者也是个人类啊——不过大多数时候很多人忘记了这点，连他自己也忘记了。

埃马内兰现在十分苦恼，他虽然大大咧咧总是称那位名扬艾欧泽亚的大英雄为搭档，但他还是明白这位远道而来的目的，自己肯定不该再麻烦光之战士什么了。可他的属下报告的语气实在是太吓人，说是战争神之眼那个洞窟堆满了数量惊人的水晶……这不应该，自从迦楼罗被大英雄收拾两次后，水晶的运输和管制已经到了前所未有的严格，那些蛮族在严密监控之下早就安分不少。可是视而不见的后果可不是他能承受得起的，到时候可不仅仅是会被大哥拎着耳朵骂的事情那么简单的事。

于是福尔唐的二少爷一咬牙一跺脚，还是向光之战士开口说出了请求对方去调查的事。意料之中的，那个福尔唐府永远的家人和朋友，想都没想就答应下来。尽管一双湛蓝的眼睛里满是疲惫，但是非常理解埃马内兰是肯定无法处理这种事的。这么爽快的答应让二少爷更加内疚，只能在那个东方风格打扮的英雄走出门后告诉科朗蒂奥，等英雄回来，一定要准备最好的食物和光之战士最喜欢的伊修加德奶茶。多放糖，对，多放点糖。他这总是少根弦的脑子至少还记得，他另一个同父异母的哥哥在的时候，总是这样做的。

“请穿件大衣再走吧？外面刮着暴风雪呢！”埃马内兰的可爱小跟班抱了件伊修加德样式的毛领厚外套急匆匆地跑到营地门口追上冒险者，二少爷这才发现对方东洋着装几乎全身上下没有一处是不漏风的。

那人顿了顿脚步，似乎有轻笑一声，背对着他们摆摆手，然后消失在了库尔札斯的风雪中。

他早就习惯了。

于是他到达战争神之眼的时候发现，这个之前充满离子电元素的冰窟现在堆满了一箱一箱子浅蓝的水晶，空气里以太流动的密度让光之战士有点头晕。人类的手握紧了武士刀的柄端，眉头越来越紧——这些水晶正在慢速地消失，这可不妙，证明蛮神就在附近。大概一场恶战无法避免了…尽管他现在灵魂破破烂烂，但好歹经历了这么多，回到原初世界收拾一个蛮神应该是不在话下的。

这个以太的流动方向，应该就在附近了。冒险者熟练地屏住呼吸，走到洞口。这儿除了漫天飘雪，和潺潺的流动活水，似乎没什么别的声响。但这个方向是来自这条小溪源头的上方山洞，于是他想了想，木屐踩在蓬松的雪里，翻身爬上去。

光之战士愣住了。

他在发抖，他不知道是不是因为听到身体里劈里啪啦像玻璃瓶打碎似的光之力溢出的声音，还是因为天寒地冻让他骨血发冷。海德林的使徒不会被精炼，这一年关于那个人的梦太多了，多到就算有不识好歹的人利用对方的形象来制造幻觉也没有任何作用。

哈、哈哈哈，啊。男人简直要狂笑出声，实际上他也这么干了。这是什么笑话吗？他难道在昏迷的时候自己梦游，收集了这些水晶然后召唤了奥尔什方？不然眼前这个几乎是全身侵泡在水里的精灵是怎么回事？那冰蓝的短发，俊挺的鹰钩鼻，清澈的蓝眼，构成了无数个梦里光之战士日思夜想的脸，说得出口说不出口的思念和感情通通埋葬在了伊修加德圣座下的深渊里。蛮神是要由召唤者构想，而福尔唐的人绝不至于疯狂到要做这种事。哈。

冒险者死死盯着“奥尔什方”好一会儿，目光顺着精灵光滑的皮肤移到了下半身——那整个下半身隐隐约约透过水光在阴影里埋没着，是可怖又巨大的附肢，像章鱼触手一样盘在水中。但这个被召唤出来的家伙似乎没有攻击他的意思，只是安静地趴在水边看着男人。光之战士猜是蛮神的力量还没有吸取够。从自己出现在“奥尔什方”面前这一刻，空气里以太流速突兀地加快了不少。

他的手指摁在刀柄处摩挲，他准备好了。  
他准备好了。  
这不是奥尔什方，这是蛮神。理应被讨伐，像之前的每一次一样。  
他已经习惯没有那个人在的日子了。旧的不去新的不来。  
没有人能代替奥尔什方，奥尔什方死了。  
奥尔什方死了。  
奥尔什方……

……

他没有准备好。  
他永远都不可能习惯。

……

“奥尔什方？”他的嘴唇干裂起皮，粘腻不已。从血气氤氲的喉咙里吐出了破碎又试探的词汇，很快就被吹散在冷风里。光之战士已经很久没有说过这个名字了。

“挚友啊…”

“咚”  
大英雄像失去的力气一样，踉跄地跪倒在冰面，和他温热滚烫的眼泪一起。  
他破碎的灵魂一片一片地在恸哭，在祈求，在道歉，在悔恨，在想念。  
然后劈里啪啦地又碎了一遍。

这是蛮神。

……

他不会被精炼，蛮神的任何花招都对光之战士是无效的。

……

他没有准备好。  
他永远都不可能习惯。

光之战士忘记了他是怎么开始这个吻的，好像他只是跪在水边，捧起了对方的脸，就那么亲了下去。其实人类已经准备好被攻击，作为战士的警惕永远绷着那根本能反应的弦。可“奥尔什方“没有这么做，只是对男人这个动作困惑了片刻，接着自然而然地回应了，仿佛他们早已做过千百次那样熟练。

光湿润的舌头在蛮神的口腔里滑动，为什么奥尔什方是冰冷的？冷得就像那天在他怀里消逝时的体温。这让他急了，为什么，为什么。人类笨拙而急促地去拥抱还是精灵上半身体型的蛮神，眼泪滚烫又止不住地掉在对方赤裸精壮的胸膛上，这让“奥尔什方”困惑得紧皱起了浅蓝的细眉——蛮神觉得很疼，眼前本该是被自己精炼的“信徒“明明没受到任何影响，但表现出虔诚又强烈的情绪应该是比任何人都炽热。而这眼泪，这眼泪让作为蛮神的他感到一阵疯狂的心悸和痛苦。他不想看见这个人哭，没有谁胆敢在自己面前让这个男人哭。于是蛮神下意识地伸手去揽冒险者的腰，光之战士脚下一滑，彻底跌进了潺潺的冰水之中。

而冰水之下的暗涌，则是蛮神的地盘。那些青色半透明的附肢从阴影里爬出来，随着以太被吸收的越多而变得越加有力粗壮，像即将要蚕食光之战士一般把他整个身体裹起来。人类不为所动，只要他想，随时都可以发动力量用腰间那把武士刀砍断这些碍事的触手——仿佛他真的会这么做似的。可他此刻只是捧住精灵的脸，在这冰冷的流水之中吻住对方。那绵长又细腻的触感和柔软的舌头像是勾起了蛮神的本能，于是主动权很快转换了。触手稍许让开了些位置，使得精灵一双有力的双手能将此刻看上去无比脆弱的男人搂在怀里，本能驱使着这位光的神祗勾住冒险者的软肉含在嘴里又舔又咬，吮吸片刻后再推回对方口腔进行掠夺，上颚和唇齿的每一寸都被精灵舔了个遍。灵活的舌尖长驱直入地往人类口腔里钻，暗示般深深浅浅地抽送。那双手不安分地从人类的后颈开始抚摸，粗长的触手从羽织下摆和袖口钻进去，紧贴着光之战士的皮肤摩挲，吸盘像捕食前麻痹猎物一样分泌使对方酸胀无力的液体并吮吸住男人的小腿，大腿，手臂。末端极其色情地掠过人类根部旁边的软肉部分，而上面的触手轻轻刮弄冒险者已经饱胀挺立的乳头。

交配。最原始本能的反应使得蛮神放弃了最初想将他作为猎物吞噬殆尽的想法，或许交配完再消耗掉这个小东西所有的以太也是可以的。精灵样貌的怪物不知道为何对这个男人有一种狂热的苛求，仿佛他生来就如此。对方强壮又美丽的肉体，紧绷的肌肉，散发着充满活力又跳动的生命力气息，让他疯狂地想独占和饕餮吞食。这是属于他的信徒，任何前来讨伐的不知好歹的东西都会被自己撕碎。

可这些眼泪怎么办呢？“奥尔什方“没有明白。这个人类很烫，很热，就像这冰天雪地里的火光。他的眼泪和溪水融在一起，那双悲伤又清澈的蓝眼看得蛮神心里越发地疼。他不明白。他被召唤出来的时候周围没有人，刚醒过来就看见了这双漂亮的眼睛，明亮得像是无风无雪的库尔札斯晴空。——这个形容从他脑子里蹦出来的时候像是有什么东西裂开了似的，为什么他会记得这个？

光之战士溺水了。  
那不是碧玉水学到的法术的问题，他现在就是溺水了。在奥尔什方占据主动权那刻他就觉得忘记了呼吸的本能，尽管蛮神带来的吻可以说是毫无爱意，但大英雄已经被爆发的思念和痛苦磨去了大部分思考能力，只会更加炙热地回吻过去。口腔包裹住精灵略微冰凉的舌头，配合那性暗示十足的抽送全盘收下。在光之力破碎后眼前的一片白色荒诞里看见了最荒诞的景象，是活生生的奥尔什方。男人被粘腻的深吻舔得头晕，那些触手带来酥麻的刺激，当然这些使普通动物麻痹的体液对海德林的使徒并没有实际作用，不如说只能当作催情剂使饱经战斗到麻木的肉体再找回一些对原始欲望的敏感。

他竭尽全力地保有一点点的清醒是因为布满伤痕的手指摸到了武士刀的柄。冒险者想，现在就应该结束了，再这样下去可能真的会被狠操一顿后变成蛮神的祭品。

这是不对的。

可这是奥尔什方啊。  
可这不是奥尔什方啊。

他困难至极地呼吸着，下体已经不争气地在触手的抚摸下硬挺了起来，分散走光之战士太多的注意力。风之力在他的刀边形成小型漩涡。就要结束了。英雄这么想。眼前的光之力和心脏某处一起碎得不成形状。

那个蓝发精灵只是感受着冒险者眼边那块温度较高的水域，脸上一直带着困惑又复杂的表情。然后伸出手去企图抹掉眼角不存在的泪水，换来的是指尖更加灼热的触感。

“挚友？”

奥尔什方靠的如此之近，鼻尖贴住光之战士的，双手也捧住了人类的脸。尽管腰上缠着的粗大触手传来不适的压迫感，这都不重要。英雄就那么愣愣地看着眼前的精灵，碎发在水流里飘动，被咬碎的泣声从嘴里变成水泡从胸腔里溜走。大英雄怀疑自己确实被精炼了，或者因为这冰冷刺骨的雪水要将自己冻死，而这是最后的幻觉。那双熟悉的蓝眼里充满了思念，疑惑，单纯又疯狂的热情，要将信徒据为己有，要把祭品囫囵吞入腹中，至死不再分开。

“奥尔什方。“  
这是光之战士用尽理智前最后吐出的词，风刃形成的漩涡托起那把武士刀，从他手里以优雅的弧度飞出水面，掉落到洞口外蓬松的雪里，没发出一点儿声响。

Don’t let me drown in you.

……

Let me drown in you.

他的腰被奥尔什方紧紧抱在怀里，有力的手指顺着遍布伤痕的肩胛骨往下抚摸。那些原版本攀附在光身体上的触手粗暴地将光的羽织和下衫都掉扔回岸边，吸盘像亲密的情人一样亲吻他的皮肤，缠着双腿的附肢从脚趾开始吮吸，而禁锢着他手的则是从指节开始舔弄。与此同时精灵再次撬开光之战士的嘴，以更加粗暴的态度把舌头插进口腔里抽送，裹着光的软肉贪婪地享用。细一些的小型附肢也顺着冒险者的小腹往上游弋，攀在光两粒挺翘的乳头上开始卷起来狠狠来回搓弄。全身都被裹在这潮水一样掀起的欲望里，他没有办法分神给任何部分，只能费力地对付奥尔什方的嘴唇，以至于他发现对方空出的一只手握住了光已经硬挺的性器的时候已经晚了。

光之战士蓝色的瞳孔一瞬间睁大了，这日思夜想的触感卷起记忆里扑面而来的海啸，以至于他疯狂挣扎起来。这让蛮神或多或少有些不悦，那些附肢倏地收紧了，将光的四肢往后锁，以至于身体向前扭曲出奇异的弧度，整个展示在蓝发精灵的面前。明明对方只是触碰到自己的龟头，他却崩溃地快要射了。那有些冰冷的五指握住英雄通红的龟头上下套弄，速度越来越快。他想呻吟出声，嘴却被奥尔什方堵了个彻底，只剩断断续续的呜咽。此刻水晶的力量已经被蛮神全部吸收，周身的以太流被蛮神用来包裹住两人，圈出一方温度刚好的水域，使光之战士有些迷糊地感到温暖又柔和，像是回到母亲子宫中的婴儿那样放松。可这种感觉接下来就被极大的快感夺取了注意力，细小的触手随着精灵的手指一起缠上略微抖动的阴茎，恶意地刮弄马眼周围，弄出些粘稠的液体来。又往洞口里面钻。

“——！”被异物入侵前端的感觉使得他立刻红了眼，又涨又疼地难受，挣脱出奥尔什方绵长的吻后失重地往前倒，只得靠在精灵肩头小声哀求。蛮神不为所动，那缠在他双腿上的附肢顺着光的大腿往上将臀部掰开最大，似乎在洞口不得要领地磨蹭了会儿。最后失去耐心般，蛮神的将身上长出来的另一根最为粗壮的触手送到可怜兮兮张开的后穴往里挤。

一连串的水泡从光之战士嘴里吐出来，就在触手尖端刚进去的那一刻他就头皮发麻地被刺激到，要射精的欲望冲上来，但马眼被堵得死死的。那柔软又粗大的玩意儿一个劲地往里塞，但是吸盘跟内壁互相吸附着使过程变得艰难，敏感的软肉被一寸一寸地吮吸和按揉，即使没有扩张也让酥麻的舒爽感疯狂地侵犯着大英雄的理智。他整个人几乎要瘫软在奥尔什方怀里，蛮神这时候反倒体贴地双手抱住哆嗦的人类。极度没有安全感又被迫清晰地感受到暴涨的附肢逐渐塞满光的整个后穴，那里根本不是用来做爱的，此刻因为硬生生被插进去一团东西而让英雄小腹突起鼓包。害怕多过快感的后果就是此刻阴茎软了下来，而捅在里面的触手也退了出去。正当光松了一口气的时候，他感到一股奇异的以太被团聚在自己下体周围。低头去看的时候更加惊恐地发现属于男性的性征正在往小腹里缩回去，那本该是阴茎的地方变成了一道肉缝。

“这是什么…奥尔什方，插进来了，不啊，好涨，好涨…!“ 光之战士的声音里带着恐惧，之前那些触手分泌的近似麻痹催情的液体此刻已经生效了，他浑身敏感又发软。才生成的肉缝此时被精灵火热的性器抵住，那又长又往上翘的男根贴在人类的小腹上抵住鼓包亲密地贴了贴，然后往下滑。柱身紧挨着因为情欲而充血的阴蒂摩挲，新奇又酥痒的快感让光抓心挠肺，下意识地往后缩身体的时候却让屁股里的触手又往里塞，直到堵在某个硬一些的点上来回刮弄。人类嘴里发出不属于英雄的小声尖叫，奥尔什方抓着这放下戒备的一刻将肉棒整根往光之战士的花穴里送。那个地方明显是更加柔嫩紧致，精灵的阴茎对他来说太大了。拽着冒险者的触手得费很大力气才能让人类不会挣脱，而男人就睁大着一双蓝眼生生看着那狰狞的东西被不熟悉但属于自己的性器官吞了进去。

好涨。他头晕目眩地，奥尔什方的阴茎在自己的前穴里插得满满的，后面也被触手操得够深。两边几乎在同一时刻前后动起来，炙热的肉刃在前面来回操干，坚硬的龟头抵在某个关口那里磨蹭，触手也先是浅浅抽出，然后一股脑地全部塞到里面。不是笔直的，而是卷曲饱满的整个软体都捅在屁股里，吸盘贪婪又卖力地吮着内壁的褶皱，配合地往前面又顶又挤。其他的附肢时不时抽打一下光抖动的屁股，更为细长的触手从后面伸出来拽着光胸前的两个乳粒粗暴地来回拉扯，这让英雄无处着力地快要发疯，左右想躲着却只是被奥尔什方的鸡巴又往嫩穴里顶了几下。他感觉蛮神的魔法让自己也长出了子宫什么的，因为人类感受到龟头撞击的地方正在被一点点扩张开来，英雄无法想象那里被打开了会怎样。

“光…光，我的光。“ 是他的错觉吗，蛮神的表情变得比之前更加温和，只是两边粗暴往里捅的力度不减。最开始因为被异物侵犯和充满的不适感这时候已经习惯了，触手带着凹凸不平的吸盘在光的后穴里极尽色情又灵巧地抠挖，末端不时地抵在敏感处一通乱顶，最后扭曲成结状的东西刻意堵在穴口那里，让光之战士感受有力的鼓动，再狠力地往已经足够粘腻湿滑的甬道里发狠地抽送。奥尔什方的老二也没闲着，随着后面附肢的律动，跟着一前一后地操他的肉壶。雌性的性器官又柔软又敏感，对动物来说天生就是用来交配和受孕的。刚尝到鸡巴甜头的处女内壁争先恐后地吸附住粗长的肉棒，随着精灵来回抽插而包裹紧收，青筋的跳动一下一下反上来，尽数传达到冒险者此刻脆弱不堪的神经里。

他要死了。他要死了。恐惧和快感反复蹂躏着他的身体，光之战士张口想要哀求对方动作稍微轻缓些可他被插得浑身哆嗦，后面的肠肉被塞得又好又满连咕叽咕叽的交合声都发不出来。精灵粗长的鸡巴一下一下撞在前穴里面，操他的速度过于快了，不行，好大，好满啊，有什么要来了。人类死死咬着牙齿，忍得太阳穴青筋暴起，最后在奥尔什方的龟头撞在高潮点上的时候浑身痉挛，又哭又叫地整个人抱在骑士身上，反而把子宫降下去迎合鸡巴的操弄，花心控制不住地一股热流浇在罪魁祸首狰狞的凶器上，屁股也紧紧缩起来夹得后面的触手甚至无法动弹。光高潮了，前面和屁股一起被蛮神干到绝顶。随之而来的反馈是前所未有的绞紧感，奥尔什方被裹得这样舒服自然是忍不了。抱着攀附在怀里的男人，将肉棒堵在雌性器官受孕的地方一股一股地喷出精液。

好厉害，还在射，怎么他还在射。 子宫那一块足够敏感，种子汁射满射好孕床的触感在高潮后被放大了无数倍传递到他脑子里。这他妈太变态了，大英雄觉得自己如果真的是个女人，这一发肯定就怀上了。那么多那么浓稠的精液都能吃下，他到底是有多贪心啊？

两个人无言地抱在一起了好一会儿，光之战士靠在蛮神怀里费劲地调整呼吸，那个家伙居然还不打算把肉棒和触手都拔出来。虽然对方也没说话，但其他触手温柔地在光的背后和肩膀上轻轻抚摸，在碰到那些结痂的伤疤时总会停住，最后又圈住了男人。这次轮到光开始困惑了，这是对待配偶还是情人的态度，怎么想蛮神都不会这样。

“奥尔什方？”光抬起头来，又试探性地喊了一声。试探地，充满一点哀求地，祈求神灵之人小心地呼唤。他渴望得到回应，他希望被神明救赎，他希望从梦境里窥见一点真实。

冰蓝色头发的精灵温柔地看着这个此刻情绪脆弱不堪的人类，灵魂冰冷又破碎地摇摇欲坠，仿佛蛮神一松手，这个冒险者就会顺着水流飘走，从此消失不见。他抱着曾经的骑士老爷，抱得那样紧，不是在渴求性爱后的温存，而是恐惧。他并非恐惧触手会把自己的人类身体捅个对穿，他怕，怕他松开手，这个精灵又不见了。

哈罗妮在上，哈罗妮在上。蛮神终于想起来，他是“奥尔什方”，或者说他曾经是。可能是谁的渴求和思念，把沉寂的灵魂终于呼唤出来。只是寄宿在这可怕扭曲的怪物身上，其生前的性格也受到了或多或少的影响，要费很大力气才能抑制住破坏和索求的本能。但他或多或少想起来了，那双悲伤的蓝眼睛，永生永世刻在他灵魂里的眼泪。奥尔什方想起来了，他曾经多么自私，要求自己的挚友向自己露出微笑，以至于在每个自己不在的夜晚里那个人加倍地哭了回来。

那些滚烫的眼泪啊。

于是骑士就像他以前做过的每一次那样，捧住光之战士的脸，落下一个又一个细碎的亲吻，这使得对方瞪大了一双漂亮的蓝眼。不可置信，怀疑，痛苦，欣喜，脆弱。人类的嘴唇哆嗦得更加厉害，最后选择主动伸手勾住精灵的后颈，带着绝望的意味回吻上去。奥尔什方听见了，大英雄说——

“我爱你。”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

“奥尔什方，我爱你。”

思念和崩溃百转千回地冲刷到一处把两个人淹没在寂静的库尔札斯，怪物把英雄抱得不能更紧，触手将男人的腰肢勒出红痕。

在这种情况下精灵的性器又在光之战士体内勃起了，确认了所爱之人心意的光也没有反抗，反而是撒娇或者勾引一般收紧了内壁去夹奥尔什方的肉棒。沉醉在骑士老爷温柔里的家伙眉眼间都带了春情，牵着对方的手来摸自己鼓鼓的小腹，这反倒让找回自我的精灵有些脸颊和耳尖都泛红了。光之战士正打算嘲笑这个家伙，却感到后穴里的触手膨胀得厉害，那些吸盘在深处又是一阵吮舔和抠挖，酥麻的刺激感又让英雄爽得浑身发软。但很快他就发现那些不安分的玩意儿在挤出什么东西到自己身体里——是卵，他感觉屁股里沉甸甸的，一颗，两颗。

“呜…”虽然不知道挚友想干什么，光还是努力夹紧了屁股。精灵不会真的仗着蛮神的力量乱来吧，刚才那一通乱七八糟的操干已经完全唤醒了自己像雌性一样对于受孕的渴求。而很快，他被那些光滑柔软的卵蛋填充得完全像个怀孕的女人，小腹上的肌肉都被鼓胀得看不到痕迹。在附肢“啵”地一声完全退出人类的甬道后，英雄觉得自己双腿在发抖。

“不行……太多了，夹不住的，奥尔什方……” 光的声音几乎带着哭腔，像小动物一样可怜兮兮地看向恶作剧的神灵。他感到那些柔软的东西在体内互相挤着，内壁的褶皱和敏感点时不时因为自己本能地夹紧这些卵蛋而被安抚触碰到，快感也一阵一阵涌上来。这使得还吃着奥尔什方阴茎的花穴也跟着抽搐，淫水一股股地往外泄。

“光不想给我诞下子嗣吗？”精灵亲昵地用嘴唇摩挲着冒险者的眼睑，低头轻轻地开口，说出的话却像是一个真正的蛮神。属于独角兽骑士的认真神情和眼中又是邪恶神灵的狂热同时冲击着英雄的理智。但那交叠在一起的无疑是对于光之战士的渴求，深深的渴求和爱慕。奥尔什方曾经不敢说的，不会说的一切妄想和情感，现在借着这蛮神的躯体仿佛就这么天经地义地表达出来了。反正蛮神说什么做什么都是没关系的吧？

于是冒险者先一步发了疯，又急又快地主动扭起腰来。一边费力夹紧身体里沉沉的卵蛋，一边把自己前面的肉穴往奥尔什方的鸡巴上压，湿软火热的肉壁缠绵悱恻地裹紧粗长的阴茎，讨好似的主动把自己子宫都降下来任由精灵抱着操。骑士老爷似乎是觉得这样光太累了，于是抱着人类浮到岸上，让英雄侧躺着，而奥尔什方从后面抬起光之战士的一条腿，从背后抱着男人大开大合地抽插。光浑身处于极度敏感的状态，仅仅是简单的来回抽送，粘腻湿滑的摩擦带来的快感都已经让他双眼上翻，别提腹部鼓起的小丘还被挤压着。他一手扶住自己的腹部，像是一个真正怀孕了的母亲害怕性爱伤到怀里的孩子。哪怕被操得胡言乱语，说出“奥尔什方好大操得我好爽，我又要被操高潮了，要去了要去了”这样的话，还是中间会穿插着“慢点呜肚子里有东西啊”。恶作剧的始作俑者看到这一幕反倒觉得可爱极了，一边刻意用精灵修长瘦削的手指从那隐隐露出洁白卵蛋的后穴抚摸，从会阴摸到正在被狰狞的鸡巴操干的肉缝。那里已经被插得红肿不堪，阴蒂充血高高翘起。奥尔什方毫不怜惜地用手指搓揉起挺立的地方，光哭叫着承受不住往后缩着，只是把自己更往坏心的骑士手里送。此时那两根青色的触手也从水里攀爬上来，向两边掰开光柔嫩的花瓣，强行扩得更开。

这有些痛了啊，好痛。光强忍着这种剧烈的快感和痛痒，发现那触手正在和鸡巴一起往自己的雌性穴道里挤。大英雄乱喊着“插不进去的，三根插进去会死，进不去的啊”一边捧着小腹挣扎着要跑掉，却被更加粗大的附肢揽住腰，一把拽回来钉在那根火热的肉柱上，直直顶进下沉的子宫口。吃进去了，怎么吃的进去三根的，阴道被撑的饱满，关键的地方又被强行打开，之前射进去的精液被堵在里面甚至流不出来。英雄觉得自己完全被开发了，以后不是奥尔什方绝对没办法满足自己。不要，不行，又去了，去了啊——

“光很舒服吗，上面的嘴和下面的嘴口水都流成这样…”骑士老爷状似怜爱地把沾满淫水的手指抽回来，绕到英雄的胸前搓着那饱满的乳肉，那挺立起来的颗粒被他夹在指尖用力地摁压和抠挖。不够，还不够。奥尔什方第一次这么肆意地释放着自己的贪心，阴茎和触手一起从冒险者的花穴里抽出来，啵地带出大量的精水和淫液。光之战士的大腿已经无法合拢了，肉壶完全被操得大开，甚至可以看见里面粉嫩的挂着浓厚白浊的内壁。正当人类回过一点神智，费力地想挪动自己咕噜作响充满卵蛋的肚子放松一下的时候，蛮神拽过他的脑袋埋在下身，属于雄性强烈的味道扑面而来。尽管是已经被水冲刷过，那过于浓重的信息素还是让此刻完全屈服于雌性动物本能交配欲望的光发了情。

光之战士跪趴在奥尔什方下身柔软的触手铺成的肉垫上，先是好奇地捏了捏那些清晰可见细密血管的半透明青色附肢，接着像孩童见到新奇的玩具一般用手捧着那根狰狞可怖的玩意儿在自己脸边亲昵又色情地磨蹭。一双春水潋滟的蓝眼直直看着他神明般的骑士，在对方炙热爱恋的目光之下用舌尖一圈一圈绕着柱体吮舔，嘴唇不停地亲吻青筋暴起的肉棒，极尽温柔缠绵。奥尔什方看着光这般虔诚又色情的模样，差点跟自己老二吃起醋来。好在他所倾慕之人没让这种温柔的侍弄延续太久，接着英雄就把精灵整根阴茎急促地含进口中，鼓动着双颊的肌肉努力吞咽，任凭硬挺的龟头插进喉咙深处。奥尔什方的鸡巴真是又粗又长，完美得挑不出任何缺点，除了此刻真的让光之战士有反胃的呕吐感。但食道这种反上来有力的按摩感使精灵爽得向后仰起脖颈，在对方还在小心适应这尺寸过分的阴茎之时极速抽送起来，饱满的囊袋撞击在大英雄的嘴唇和下巴上，口水混着溢出的精液从包不住这鸡巴的唇边淌下来。光整个脑袋被按在蛮神的肉棒上被迫当成什么泄欲的工具般接受这粗暴的侵犯，鼻息间吸入对方的腥咸浓重的气息，嘴里全是奥尔什方的味道。人类感到阴蒂鼓胀，双手因为要捧着肚子无法去触摸那点，只能一边给对方口交一边委屈地夹紧双腿摩擦肉壶。于是本来之前就被操得极其敏感的肉瓣又挤压到一起，他下意识一边笨拙地以夹腿的姿势自慰着一边又用屁股收紧后穴，让卵蛋往里面磨。快感一阵一阵地涌上来，花心虽然已经之前快被精灵操烂操开了，此刻还是瘙痒难耐。

毫无防备地，奥尔什方在他嘴里射精了。精液噗噜噜地全部灌进光的喉咙里，又浓又大量的冲鼻气味让光发情的身体仅凭这样又达到了巅峰，在没有任何东西插入肉穴的情况下到达了高潮，淫水一股一股地从两腿之间喷出来。人类失神地看着对方，任凭骑士老爷抽出肉棒后将还在冒出的白浊洒在自己脸和头发上。光微微张嘴，让精灵看看自己到底射了多少在喉咙和唇齿间，然后动动喉咙咕咚全咽掉还残留在舌间的种子汁。手指也将脸上的东西都刮下来塞进嘴里，在蛮神的注视下舔干净每一根手指。嘀咕着什么“奥尔什方，真浪费呀”之类的。

真是被操傻了，完全不知道这种举动是赤裸裸的勾引。或许光之战士知道，但他就要这么干。太色了，骑士这么想。他从来不知道自己爱着的家伙竟然如此好色。也不知道自己可以索要光到这种疯狂的程度，或许他们天生一对，就该永不分离。

奥尔什方打算认真欺负可爱的小家伙到底，于是他把爱人拉到怀里坐下，刚射完的性器还半软着挤在光鼓起的小腹间紧贴。蓝发的精灵用手轻柔又深情地抚摸对方的肚皮，仿佛那里真的孕育了两个人的结晶似的。这种过于亲密又大胆的举动是光之战士的春梦里都不敢出现的幻想，白日做梦般荒诞。但此刻他的理智完全被之前的高潮弄得乱七八糟，不比他的灵魂好到哪里去，于是有那么一会儿，大英雄觉得大概真的把这些东西生下来也是可以的。对方似乎是也有这种想法，精灵把一双大手覆在人类两瓣挺翘圆润的臀肉来回搓揉，最后狠狠用力向两边掰开来去，引得怀里挺着肚子的家伙一声惊呼，像小动物一样可怜巴巴地盯着奥尔什方。可这并没有让蛮神生出半分怜悯，手指从两边往后穴插进去往外扩张开去，本来就含得很费力的卵蛋露出了光滑的半面。

“好难受，奥尔什方……好难受……!”尽管试着把这些东西从体内排出来，但外界的刺激只会引得他的内壁本能地包着滑溜溜的玩意儿往深处裹。始作俑者看到这一幕又硬得不行，趁着光往怀里瑟缩的时候又把肉棒操进了本来就湿淋淋的肉缝里。这样要怎么生啊，根本不可能嘛。武士的注意力完全被插在花穴的鸡巴吸引了，一边心里抱怨一边又缩紧了阴道把自己的敏感点往龟头上坐。在短时间里光之战士已经对快感食髓知味，完全知道怎么讨好蛮神又愉悦自己的身体。只是这次蓝头发的精灵像呵斥下属般一巴掌拍在人类的翘臀上，继而开口：

“只顾自己享受可不能做个好妈妈啊。”奥尔什方往两边掰光后穴口的手指又用力了些，一颗卵蛋在穴口俨然已经被挤出了大半。男人小声地呜咽，仿佛真的在抱歉自己是个不称职的母亲。更要命的是骑士那根又粗又翘向上弯的阴茎又正好顶在花穴乱磨，他哆嗦着又流出一股淫水来，双腿发软，腰部完全使不上劲。但对方偏不让他休息，又哄又亲半天，才让人类勉强又集中注意力去排出挤在后穴里的东西。可蛮神偏要他难受，在光终于快要将第一颗卵弄出体外的时候，埋在体内的肉棒狠狠往敏感点一撞，人类被酥麻的快感操得尖叫起来，夹紧双腿扭腰迎合的同时屁股啵地吐出了折磨他需许久的圆润珠球。后面解脱的放松加上肉壶被干的舒爽，他在一瞬间攀上高潮。浑身不停痉挛着向后仰头，双眼翻白地颤抖。而蛮神温柔地托着他爱人的身体，去亲吻光嘴角不受控制流下来的涎水。

光之战士相信自己完全是个变态了，一边被侵犯一边产卵还能高潮。怎么办啊，他完全爱上这种被奥尔什方掌握身体和情欲的感觉了。他完全离不开奥尔什方了。冒险者这么一边想，一边开始掉眼泪，就像很多年前那样。骑士老爷退出了对方的身体，亲吻着光的泪水，继而唇舌交缠在一起，咽下英雄多年来难以说出口的苦楚。触手乖巧安分地轻轻抚摸过高潮后一碰就会发抖的皮肤，每一寸都安抚过去，甚至连光蜷缩起来的脚趾都用附肢上的吸盘甜蜜地亲吻。

奥尔什方爱极了他。不管自己变成什么样子，不管以何种形式存在于这世间，他爱着光，是毋庸置疑的。于是蛮神把在自己怀里的信徒搂得很紧很紧，所有触手都把光之战士覆盖上又不至于让冒险者窒息。

但人类无论如何都停止不了哭泣，光感到肚子里那些卵蛋已经慢慢变成了以太和自己融合。那些东西像微不足道的暖流和补丁抚慰着自己的灵魂，某些破碎的部分已经没那么摇摇欲坠了。虽然他还是大部分时间听到玻璃瓶子炸裂般的声音，眼前只有白光，理智也远在无光之海。但此刻有什么东西安稳了许多，所以他才开始害怕。他害怕极了。这是梦吗，他紧紧地抓着奥尔什方的手，又去摸渐渐平下去的小腹。比起现在好像逐渐变得正常的身体，他更宁愿有满满的鼓胀难受的感觉，那是他所爱之人给的，所以光之战士全盘都接受。

骑士低声笑着安慰爱人，也和光十指紧扣。在耳边说些呢喃的情话，两个人像脱离了水要渴死在岸边的鱼一样纠缠在一起，用力地接吻。冒险者把精灵的嘴唇咬破，对方眉头都没皱一下，还是用那双永恒温柔的蓝眼看着光。

他恨极了，他恨极了。这若不是大梦一场，为什么那些他感受得到的以太在消失？这是什么该死的性爱讨伐战吗？他没有搞清楚，他再也搞不清楚了。奥尔什方抱着他，他们离得如此之近——

然后光之战士什么也感觉不到了。

他一个人在岸边，可笑地抱着武士的衣袍，下身也已经恢复男性的样子。整个人在温暖的蓝色浅光以太流中，越缩越紧，像是在努力抑制心脏发出的哀嚎和恸哭。

巨龙首营地。

“没想到居然是你！” 埃马内兰恨恨地跺脚，瞪视着眼前被士兵押着跪在地上的仆人。这位为福尔唐府已经兢兢业业服务了六年，忠心耿耿。怎么也想不出会做出用水晶召唤出蛮神的事——要不是他想着派人去帮助大英雄，路上刚好撞见慌慌张张的这家伙，一搜居然身上带着水晶。然而这个该死的仆人什么也不肯说，不肯说召唤出来的是什么。这可太伤脑筋了，审问不是二少爷的强项，说不定要等到大哥回来才能搞定。这让他又不由得愁眉苦脸起来，阿图瓦雷尔回来会不会又是一顿臭骂啊？

“啊——我的搭档回来了。看这样子讨伐蛮神一定很顺利吧？我就知道你会凯旋！”

木门吱呀作响，那个风雪里疲惫的旅人回来了。神情却还恍惚着，他扫了一眼被押在地上的仆人，刚想问什么，对方却突然奋力挣开士兵的束缚。这是其他人没料到的，“保护冒险者！”的声音此起彼伏，但这个佣人只是扑到海德林使徒的脚下，开始嚎啕大哭。

“信……”那个人再次被士兵摁住了，一双眼睛充满悔恨和愧疚地看着大英雄，不断地说着“对不起，信没能送到你手中“ “这一年来都在做噩梦” “奥尔什方少爷不会原谅我的” 

光之战士有点困惑地看着眼前语无伦次的仆人，在听到某个名字的时候眼神才破碎了一下，超越之力发动得不是时候。他捂着脑袋后退了几步。

那封随风而逝，消失在空气里的信，变成库尔札斯碧空中的艳阳，变成他站在神意之地时背后的影子，变成无数个夜里独自吞下苦楚的梦境。

“愿旅途平安。“

异邦武士的神色疲惫，扯了扯嘴角，最终没能勾出一个英雄该有的释怀微笑。只是朝埃马内兰看去。

“可以看在我的面子上，请求您不惩罚他吗？事情已经解决了，蛮神也绝不会再出现。“他如此开口，这叫二少爷为难了一会儿，又看看科朗蒂奥。福尔唐家永远不会为难这位朋友，如果英雄都这样开口了一定有他自己的理由，而他们总是可以相信光之战士的。

“既然搭档都这么说了——喂，这件事，所有人都当没发生过，因为还好没闹出什么乱子来！但，你，对。看在你在我们府上好好服侍了六年的情面上，英雄也这么说了，我就暂时不处置你。但严密的监视是必不可少的，这个月的薪水也减半了！”

那个仆人先是愣了一会儿，然后抹去了泪水看向大英雄。他恍然间以为这位冒险者哭了，可是对方并没有，只不过那双漂亮至极的蓝眼像是随时都要落下泪来。

光之战士走向他，半跪在对方面前，轻声说了一句话——以精灵族极好的听力，所有人都可以听到的话。

“谢谢你，最喜欢奥尔什方了。”

Fin.


End file.
